


42

by Tieleen



Category: Big Bang Theory, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's a preposterous question," Sheldon said, primly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> For 42-word-ficlets day at the comment_fic comm, the [first prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/362453.html?thread=63358165#t63358165) was: _The Big Bang Theory, Ensemble, "The answer to life, the universe and everything."_ Uhm, I'm apparently not built for 42-word-ficlet day. Who's surprised?

"That's a preposterous question," Sheldon said, primly. The mice watched him, their beady little eyes unblinking.

"There is no _answer_ to the universe." Sheldon gave one of his condescending little pseudo-smiles. "I mean, I suppose you could list some key equations that would explain _most_ things, and of course there's always that unified theory of everything business, but that's not a literal --"

"You know," Penny said, glancing at her watch, "This might go a lot faster if you guys just tell us what actual question you had in mind."

The mice groaned in unison. It was an extremely unsettling sound. "Oh, no," said the slightly more beady-eyed one. "Not again."

Sheldon glared. "I'd just like to point out once again: you're in my spot."


End file.
